The King's Loyal Attendant
by StreakofEsmerelda
Summary: You were only supposed to be the King's servant, one of many. It wasn't supposed to branch off into... whatever this is. They were just rumors, you told yourself. The King didn't really do this with his attendants. That was depraved. Oh, how wrong you were to think that. And oh, how pleased you are that you were this wrong.
1. First Entry

Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at  /works/14393937.

Rating:

Explicit

Archive Warning:

Rape/Non-Con

Category:

Gen

Fandom:

Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, The Epic of Gilgamesh

Relationship:

Gilgamesh (Fate)/Reader

Character:

Gilgamesh (Fate), Reader

Additional Tags:

Gender-Neutral Pronouns, for reader, An Abomination of Satan,

Written for Memes, And Because I'm Thirsty, Gilfucking Intensifies,

Master/Servant, Light BDSM, Power Dynamics, handjobs, Blowjobs,

Watersports, Mutual Masturbation, Body Worship, Cock Worship,

Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, Dom/sub Undertones, Spanking,

Light Bondage, romantic undertones, at the end, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, seriously, Aphrodisiacs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, oof

Stats:

Published: 2018-04-22 Updated: 2018-05-12 Chapters: 8/15 Words:

8889

The King's Loyal Attendant

by StreakofEmerald

Summary

Just some Fate series Gilgamesh/Reader self-indulgent bullshit that I dreamed up in a fit of extreme thirst. Story is told during Gilgamesh's lifetime as King of Uruk, from the reader's viewpoint while writing in their diary. Reader is deliberately kept as gender-neutral as possible, so anyone can thirst over everyone's favorite asshole AUO with the help of this fic. First time attempting something like this, so don't expect anything good.

Also, God please smite me from above the heavens for creating... whatever this is.

First Entry

My parents suggested I purchase this tablet to record my thoughts during my new... career, if you can even call it that. Stone tablets are at a premium these days, so it was rather difficult to acquire one, but I'd say it was a worthwhile investment, if only to comfort me. The real problem, however, lies in carving the cuneiform onto it - I must visit a stone-cutter each and every time I need to write something down, at least for now. That shouldn't be a permanent necessity - not because it'll definitely stop being one, mind you, but because what I want to record is... unconventional, to say the least, and might make the stone-cutter uncomfortable.

You might be wondering what I could possibly be doing that could make a stone-cutter recoil.

After all, they're used to depicting nudity and sexual acts in many of their products.

Well... starting tomorrow, I am to work as one of the King's - that is, King Gilgamesh's - personal servants. A privilege, I know, though personally, I don't think of it as one. After all, my parents being so strapped for money that they couldn't afford even bread was the reason this has become necessary. And besides, the work one must do for the King is rumored to be... interesting, to say the least.

Interesting as in embarrassing. Embarrassing as in bad. Bad as in depraved beyond measure.

Now, note that what I'm about to say is only based in rumors and conspiracies spread among the lowliest of peasants, ones with such pathetic, destitute lives that they care not if the King executes them for speaking poorly of Him. However, I do believe they have at least some basis in reality, based on what I've observed.

Let's get the obviously false ones out of the way first. For instance, the King would never cannibalize his own subjects. Not even He, the infamous tyrant, is so lowly. Nor does He use their organs and corpses for rituals to summon the children of Tiamat, or uses them as pawns in a ploy to commit genocide against the peoples outside of Uruk. After all, what reason would He have to annihilate scores of amicable subjects? None, that's what.

No, what I believe to be true about His interactions with His servants is much more realistic, making it all the more frightening.

For starters, I've noted that the servants He chooses to care for Him are all of a very specific demographic - young, from teenage years to adults in their mid to late 20s, physically attractive and most importantly, all confirmed, incontestable virgins. They can be of both genders, as well. Once chosen to be the King's servant, He and they are said to engage in... well... let's call them acts you wouldn't expect of a man of such power, intended to be of immaculate character. Each and every one of them, even the men, is said to have sexual intercourse with the King, at the latter's utmost behest.

In other words, these relationships are non-consensual. Therefore, by that logic, the King is a serial rapist. Of course, that's not a revolutionary fact - He's confirmed to take men's wives for himself on their wedding days and assault them in His bedchamber - but nonetheless, it's something to note.

Another thing of note: as I said before, the King takes men as His servants along with women, though in a much more limited number. If the rumors about Him having sex with His servants are true, that would likely extend to His male servants, too. Ironic, come to think of it - homosexuality is almost universally condemned among the denizens of Uruk, yet the King, the intended role model for the entire nation-state, is allowed to do as He pleases. Come to think of it, though, it isn't too surprising. After all, He can simply execute anyone who speaks out against Him.

Nevertheless, needless to say, I fear for my own safety as I tread in this unfamiliar territory. I fit the exact demographic the King usually takes for His servants - young, attractive (comparatively; personally, I don't think too highly of myself) and virginal - and fear what the King shall do to me if the rumors really do have basis in reality. I voiced these concerns to my parents, actually, though they shrugged them off as lies with no realistic element to them. That reassured me only slightly, honestly. My paranoia still remains. Hopefully, I'll be proven wrong in the coming months.

...Hopefully.


	2. Second Entry

I've officially begun my service to the King of Uruk, also known as King Gilgamesh. So far, things have been... surprisingly normal, thankfully. His requests have consisted of what one would expect a King of His stature to desire - that is, for His meals to be prepared for Him, His clothes folded and His bed made, His bath to be run and His throne maintained. Nothing out of the ordinary. I feel very fortunate, truthfully, that the rumors appear to be false so far.

Though there's one thing that upsets me somewhat - that is, His way of addressing me. Instead of using my name, or even referring to me as His servant, I'm always addressed as "Mongrel". It's perpetually Mongrel this, Mongrel that. It's... rather dehumanizing, to say the least. Though I've no power to request He cease the name-calling if I don't want to be punished, of course.

A second odd thing, actually: His physical appearance is unlike any of His subordinates or even that of the typical citizenry. His clothes are surprisingly typical, for a King, but His skin is pale in complexion, unlike His subjects. Additionally, He possesses an odd shade of yellow hair and - this is the most intriguing part - crimson eyes with slit pupils, as a snake has. He has always claimed His right to rule was divinely ordained through His heritage, but this is likely physical proof of it. Of course, He just may have visited a sorcerer for that effect, but who am I to assume such things?

I should stop instructing the stone-cutter now, since my break's about to conclude and the King would be very, VERY upset with me if He found out that I overstepped my time off. Probably, His being upset would conclude with my death, truthfully, so I should get going. Will write when something else of note occurs.

Notes: Next chapter is when the rating basically shifts from T to M, so keep that in mind.


	3. Third Entry

And thus, the 2-week mark has passed without incident.

...Or, I would claim, was yesterday in particular not punctuated with me sighting the King's naked body.

Let me elaborate, since that was a major claim to make. Just after morning yesterday, I was to enter the King's bedchamber in order to make his bed after His rest, as I normally do. Though I had a nagging suspicion resting in the back of my mind that something bad would occur if I were to enter at this time, I shrugged off such feelings, gathered my courage and pulled open the double doors with all my might.

And thus, my suspicions were confirmed in full when I saw the King, in all his glory, sitting on the edge of the bed with nary a garment to His name. No shirt, leggings, underclothes - nothing. My breath caught in my throat at the mere sight of it. Anticipating punishment for my transgression, I attempted to exit the room, when -

"Like what you see, Mongrel?" A sly smile appeared on His face as He spoke those words, in addition to a momentary stroke of His left thigh.

My face turned a deep shade of crimson at those words. I couldn't deny it - He was rather beautiful. No one in Uruk carried a physical appearance quite like His, and I was... enticed by that, to say the least. His body, additionally, was very fit, carrying a perfect balance between muscular and thin. He must exercise quite a bit, I wondered.

But no matter to all of it, I told myself. After all, I would be dead quite soon. No disobedience nor overstepping of boundaries on the part of His servants was ever left unpunished, and such a bold invasion of privacy as I had just committed certainly fell into the category of "something to punish". I awaited my inevitable doom in the doorway, ready to receive my judgement, of which I now understood to be divine in nature.

Thankfully, my fears were proven to be unfounded, for the King explained,

"I know what you fear in this moment, Mongrel, and I can assure you that such paranoia is utterly pointless. For I, the King, choose not to punish you for this transgression, if it may even be referred to as one." He closed His eyes as He spoke those words, as if acknowledging Himself.

I exhaled and my muscles relaxed at that reassurance. I wasn't going to die today, fantastically, though the King likely wouldn't appreciate my presence if I were to stay. I prepared to leave through the corridor once again, when He spoke once more, to my chagrin.

"You know... whenever you wish to see this beautiful sight again, all you must do is speak the word and it shall be done." Again with that smile, so akin to that of a cat or serpent. I blushed as I did before, only more intensely this time. Was he... suggesting he strip for me? Was he... flirting with me?

Humiliated, I dashed out of the room, unable to muster up the bravery to look behind me, and slammed the door. I'd be lying if I claimed that I'm unafraid at this point of what's to come. After all, this is quite good evidence that the tales about the King have basis in reality. All I can do for now, however, is wait... and hope.

Please be joking, my King...


	4. Fourth Entry

**Chapter Text**

First of all, I do apologize for not having written for so long. The King arranged for a stone-cutter to be employed in the palace (I do wonder why that hadn't occurred beforehand, considering His bevy of servants doing even odder jobs). Before that, however, He refused to let me write for another 2 weeks. He also insisted on seeing what I've written thus far, for no discernible reason at all.

It was rather strange and suspicion-arousing, honestly. What reason would He have to peer into my private life? Though come to think of it, He may simply have been looking for signs of disobedience in my writings, so in that case, I suppose it was a bit justified. He did find nothing that upset Him in what I've written so far, so that's a plus, of course. I get to live longer, is why.

...Though not necessarily in the greatest peace of mind. For the King made an unexpected request of me a week ago: bathe Him in the royal baths.

As in, see Him nude, once more, and lather soap onto His body. That means I'd be forced to make physical contact with Him in a very intimate manner (though not the most possible). My heart thumped as I followed Him, wrapped in a towel, to the extravagant bath.

Steam visibly drifted off of the water as we neared the baths, of which I'd always considered a perfect symbol of royal greed. Who wouldn't have that response upon seeing what is normally only used for cleaning oneself constructed out of fine white marble and encrusted with lapis lazuli and other jewels in many areas? It was a ludicrous sight to behold when so much of the citizenry was starving and destitute. Though of course, I was powerless to complain when the King would likely kill me for doing so, as stated many times previously.

I should probably stop pointing that out. Anyways, the moment of truth (in a way) had come. The King unwrapped His towel, allowing His rear to be shown for just a moment, before lowering Himself into the bath.

I breathed a sigh of exasperation, rooted in a perverse desire. To tell you the truth, I... had somewhat wanted to see a part of His body that he hadn't fully put into view yet. What was between His legs, that is. Yes, I'm aware that that's a dangerous desire to have, but in my defense, it was almost subconscious at the time. He'd had His hand covering His crotch when I had seen Him naked for the first time a week ago. I was simply curious what the area looked like - how big... that part was. You know what I mean. It was simple childish curiosity at the time, come to think of it. The fact that I'd never seen a real penis before was part of the problem, as was my already considering the King at least somewhat attractive, as aforementioned in my last entry. I knew I shouldn't be desiring such things from my King, but I couldn't help myself. Wouldn't anyone be as curious as I if they were in the same situation, after all? To see the entire body of a man of such stature and power, who looked differently from everyone else?

But enough of the ranting and raving. The King gestured to a bar of soap conveniently lying next to us both, and immediately ordered,

"Wash me. Now, Mongrel."

I picked up the soap, took a deep breath and began circling His back with it. A contented expression covered His face; His muscles relaxed as I did my work. Unaware of my rapidly reddening face and neck, He acted as if He had no care in the world.

All over His body, I cleaned - His back, as mentioned before, between His shoulder-blades, His arms, His chest and stomach and even His rear. All the while, He strategically kept His legs crossed, as to not reveal His crotch, though I did get frighteningly close to sighting it on a number of occasions (especially when washing His stomach). Otherwise, however, the bathing passed without incident. He remained in the bath for a while after the bathing had concluded (I estimate around 3/4 of an hour) before He finally stood up, water dripping off of him.

At that moment, however, I nearly cried out in shock. I could've sworn I'd just barely sighted the very tip of His penis. At that thought, a strange, yet pleasant sensation surfaced between my own legs. I nearly jumped back, humiliated once more at the unfamiliar physical symptom, but the King promptly wrapped himself in a towel once more and requested to be accompanied back to His bedchamber.

The odd feeling passed as soon as it had appeared. As we arrived in the corridor leading to the King's room, he gave a suspicious smirk. Had He somehow noticed my pleasure at becoming... acquainted with His body? As I had done many times before, I feared for my life needlessly before He reassured,

"You need not fear for your safety. In fact, the job you did today was quite skillful. I genuinely enjoyed my bath, unlike those pathetic servants who refused to even pick up the soap in the first place." The expression on His face communicated warmth and acceptance, surprisingly. For once, I felt safe in His presence. "I would much adore being bathed by you again. To congratulate you for a job well done, feel free to take twice your normal allotted food for supper tonight. You are now dismissed."

As I retreated from the room, He took the liberty of shutting the door behind me. Though I felt comforted in that moment, I realized that the events of the past couple hours were a bad omen - yet more proof that the rumors surrounding the King were rooted in reality. But unusually enough, no negative response could be discovered from me in reaction to that revelation. Just... a strange sense of apathy to the fact. Still, I kept in mind that to have sexual interactions with the King would be a poor experience for me. It's no good to be molested, after all.

At least I'd have double the normal amount of supper tonight. Usually, it was scarcely enough to satiate me. A faint flame of anger surfaced within my core. The King and His closest attendants (the former much more so than the latter) were allowed to eat like... well... royalty.

I probably shouldn't have complained, though. I was a mere servant of the King, after all.

Notes: After this, it shifts from M to E rating. Aka, the really sexy stuff's about to come up. Minors beware from this point onward.


	5. Fifth Entry

The rumors are true. Undeniably, horrifyingly true. And I don't know how to feel.

On one hand, there's no way on Gaia that this could possibly lead to anything positive for me. On the other hand, well... I do derive some enjoyment from it. Pleasure that I shouldn't be having, of course, but pleasure nonetheless.

It's the same kind I felt upon possibly sighting the King's penis during my first time bathing him. (I've been tasked with that 5 more times since then, by the way) A bizarre, unfamiliar warmth between my legs, one of which I somehow felt was bound to amplify if me and Him did something... worse than a simple bathing ritual.

And I was right. And He has asked of me something worse. Far, far worse.

A now-routine bath was what spurred on such a happenstance. This time, the King had requested for His shoulders to be cleansed along with the rest of Him, so I of course obliged him. I didn't, however, count on my eyes lingering on his crotch for most of the time.

I couldn't get that incident with me seeing His tip out of my head. I... wanted to see it again, to tell you the truth. To prove I hadn't been hallucinating on that day. To return that pleasant warmth between my legs to me. Additionally, I wondered how large it was. Though I knew little of penis sizes, I somehow came to the conclusion that the King was likely larger than average in that department. His absurdly inflated ego had to come from somewhere, right? I continued on with my work, with such perverse and abhorrent thoughts racing through my head most if not all of the time.

Eventually, I noticed the chapped state of my upper lip and, without thinking, grazed my tongue over it. Immediately upon noticing, the King stated something utterly unexpected.

"I can see the wanton lust in your eyes, Mongrel. I know you want me." That terrifying grin again as He spoke those fateful words. "Very well - I shall oblige you swiftly. Disrobe yourself promptly."

Wha- take off my clothes?! Is-is he kidding?! He has to be messing around, right? But the expression on His face belied His true feelings. There was no dishonesty here. He really did want to see me naked. I shuddered, then gestured towards the changing room nearby. Upon a sour look crossing the King's face, however, I realized that He wished for me to change in front of Him. I sighed, unknowing of what was to come, and began with my shirt.

As I progressively tore off each garment, the King appeared more pleased. Finally, I was down to my underclothes. I was definitely blushing now - more so than I ever had before. He swiftly nodded His head, and with that slight signal, I removed what remained of my clothing, to be exposed to the world... and the King's gaze.

Never before had my naked pubescent body been shown to anyone - not even my parents - so it was something to become accustomed to, putting it lightly. Especially when the one looking at you was none other than the King Himself. I inadvertently looked down at my genitalia, before a wave of cold air passed over me, electing a gasp of surprise.

"Hmm... very good, very good. You are quite exceptional, even among all of my servants," the King abruptly noted. "Your figure, slimness, freedom from blemishes and other imperfections... That is what I like about you." My face reddens again.

"Now, then, join me in the bath, sit opposite from me and we shall begin." I understood then that I wouldn't have to wait to discover what the King really wanted to do to me. Gathering my courage, I stepped over the walls of the bath and into the water and sat down.

The water's warmth had a rather pronounced intoxicating effect on me, and for the first few minutes, I basked in it. Soon, I felt as if I was about to nod off, when suddenly, the King chose to shift positions. Previously having been folded in front of His, His legs were now spread widely, and between them, there was -

Instantaneously, the warmth was back, pronounced by the water surrounding my genitalia. I had the sudden urge to look down at myself, but the King's desires prevented that, of course. Speaking as if He were my teacher on a very important subject like mathematics or astrology, He stated,

"This is my cock, Mongrel, of which you will soon learn to worship in every way possible." What an absurd thing to say, I thought. After all, there's no penis god, if the word "cock" really meant what I thought it did. And besides, to praise another's body part like that would be idolatry in its worst form.

As if sensing my confusion, He continued, "So you fail to understand? Well, you'll eventually learn to praise what grants you pleasure. Now, grasp it firmly, at the base." There was no way I was getting out of this now (not like I could retreat in the first place). Resigning myself to my fate, I took a closer look at His penis.

It was quite large, just as I had anticipated. Well, from my perspective, anyway, it appeared big - for all I knew, it could only be average when compared to most others. Shrugging off the unconventional thought, I noticed a proportionally sized pair of testicles hanging from underneath His penis. Studying anatomy had its uses, as was now clear - you could identify body parts on sight with that knowledge.

"Stop admiring me and get to work, Mongrel." A rather impatient sentence erupts from the King's mouth, along with an irritated look on His face. Taking the signal, I knew what had to be done. I breathed in deeply, reached into the water and grasped the base of the penis.

I swore I could've felt it shudder in that moment, though I may simply have been imagining things. Upon my action, the King instructed,

"Now, stroke up and down at a medium pace. Be sure to utilize your fingers as well. And once the reddened tip appears, ascertain that you've touched it thoroughly with each stroke." Very clear instructions, though I was unsure what He meant by "reddened tip." Assuming that I'd learn as I went along, I began an entirely new kind of work: pleasuring the King.

With light arm and wrist movements, I pumped up and down the King's cock, certain to cover the entire area of it with each stroke. Eventually, the "reddened tip" He spoke of showed itself, after what appeared to be His foreskin retracted. Naturally, I ascertained that was thoroughly touched as well. All the while, the King said nothing and His expression scarcely shifted, though His relaxed state was certainly visible. He was deeply enjoying this.

...And though I'm loathe to admit it, I enjoyed it, too. After all, the sensation between my legs had resurfaced, to the point where my arousal was clearly visible, even to the King. But though the sensation did indeed strengthen over time, I always felt as if I needed... more somehow. Like there was a world of pleasure I was missing out on. I also imagined objects entering and exiting my anal orifice, along with my mouth. Somehow, when I thought of such things, my pleasure was amplified. Strange thoughts, indeed. I do wonder if the King had similar fantasies...

Abruptly, however, the King interrupted my daydreams. "Your time with me here is almost over. Caress my balls and continue stroking, at once," He ordered. Wondering as to how to accomplish that, I soon realized that I could simply use both hands to achieve that effect. With my right, I continue to stroke His penis; with my left, I massaged His testicles. I couldn't possibly imagine what awaited me at the end of all this, but that was just about to be unveiled.

A jet of a strange white substance erupted from the end of the King's penis. I nearly leaped out of the bath at the sight of it, but with an act of fortitude, regained composure and continued stroking. All the while, the King licked his lips compulsively, his eyes carrying a concerning glazed-over appearance.

I now feared for the King's safety. Was that what's usually supposed to happen? Is He violently ill? I was about to ask of His physical and mental state when He reassured,

"Worry yourself not, Mongrel. What just occurred is indeed what's supposed to happen. If anything, it's a sure sign that you've done well... especially factoring in your inexperience." His body was completely relaxed now, His mood lifted. I breathed a sigh of relief, then, without thinking, prepared to lift myself from the bath. Realizing my fatal error, I sat down rapidly... yet fortunately, the King wasn't displeased in the slightest. Though I knew that to attempt to retreat again would be tempting fate, so wisely, I remained in the bath with Him.

We simply sat there, alone except for each other, for an unknown length of time. Both me and Him were lost in thought. I couldn't possibly imagine what the King could be considering, but as for me, it was plainly obvious.

I played the scene that just occurred in my head, over and over. I wanted - no, _needed_ \- that to happen again. To pump up and down that muscular cock. To observe the white substance spill out and taint the water around us. And most of all, to feel that incomprehensible pleasure that overwhelmed me when I did all of that.

It was horrid. That my own King was forcing such degenerate thoughts upon me. And I couldn't even cease them, for I knew not how. All I could do was wait patiently for the episode to pass. I closed my eyes and feebly attempted to clear my head, to no avail.

"You may leave now, Mongrel. Return to your quarters." The order arrived abrupt as can be, when I was daydreaming once more. I stood up from the bath again, found my clothes in a pile and searched for a towel. All the while, I swore I felt the King's piercing gaze resting upon me. Was he thinking lewd thoughts about me, even now? Even when he's just been pleasured? Shrugging off the consideration. I wrapped the towel around me and prepared to leave.

Something sticky was on me, though, that was attaching the towel to my body. Unwrapping the towel momentarily, I saw the white substance from before running down my stomach and dripping off of my thighs. Suddenly feeling filthy, I raced from the royal bathhouse more embarrassed than I ever thought possible. I swore I could even hear the King's hysterical laughter as I left.

Though I know little about the background behind that incident, I do know this: it's only going to get worse from here. Whether I actually enjoy the depravity that's to come, however, is in the hands of the gods to decide.

Chapter Manage


	6. Sixth Entry

...And yet another lengthy period has passed between entries. I do apologize for that - though frankly, I shouldn't be, considering I am in fact speaking to no one in particular.

Except the King if He chooses to peer at my writings once more, of course. Speaking of which, as anticipated, the incident described in my past entry was anything but a one-off. What the King describes as a "handjob" (an odd, though fitting name), I have agreed to perform upon Him on 4 separate occasions up to now, inclusive of the first. Always, the scene plays out the same way as the first time it occurred: first, the King requests to be bathed, before ordering me to stroke His penis after I enter the bath with Him.

Invariably, the previously-mysterious white substance is ejected from the King's penis at the conclusions of these sessions, as well. I say previously to highlight the fact that the white substance has been given a name - "semen", or a sort of reproductive fluid, as described by the King. Actually, let me amend my previous statement - it's been given two names, the second being "cum". I know not why the King desired to tell me a slang term for the substance, but I suppose I'll see in the future.

There is a small disparity between the first session and the last 3 - that is, I'm no longer allowed to remain in the bath with Him for any time at all after their conclusion, instead being commanded to leave immediately, likely on pain of death. Which frankly disappoints me, for a foolish reason: I actually... _liked_ spending time with the King on that first occasion. Because of the unfamiliar pleasure it granted between my legs, as well as how it fueled my fantasies, which now occur outside of the King's presence as well as within it.

I honestly don't know whether or not that's a good thing. On the one hand, it must be a crime to be attracted to the King as I am, but on the other... considering His previous extreme shows of depravity, it's quite likely that He wouldn't care in the slightest if this secret of mine were to be revealed. If anything, it would likely titillate Him. But still, idolizing and indulging in bodily pleasure like this must be a sin, and something that most would look ill upon. I must keep that in mind... no matter how good it feels...

Nevertheless, one of the King's apostles appears to be calling me. I am apparently to serve the King supper, an activity of which I haven't taken part in yet, shockingly. Setting my eyes upon a feast such as that He has nightly is a privilege in and of itself, so I must be going. With luck, time will resolve my more... personal problems.


	7. Seventh Entry

I... cannot move. Nor can I speak. The shock from the King's latest order is that bad. Why... why would He ask such a thing of me in public? And during the royal dinner, at that?! I never thought He could sink so low, but-

Let - let me explain. It may be pointed out that this entry is only a few hours after the last. Well, the reason for that lies in the fact that the King's order to seat with Him during dinner was not innocent whatsoever. No, not in the slightest. In fact, Him allowing me to join the royal dinner had its roots in...

His plan to have me perform fellatio upon Him during the meal. As in, whilst He conversed with His apostles, and as He ate. I wish I was making this up.

I wasn't suspicious at the very beginning. The King led me through the extravagant hallway branching off into the dining room, beckoning me to set my eyes upon the stained-glass windows, complex chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and plethora of paintings decorating the walls, many of which depicted Him. I sighed with exasperation as I looked upon the sight. A simple hallway, and yet so indicative of both the improvidence of royalty and the King's arrogance... It was a sorry one to behold, for sure.

Thankfully, I wouldn't have to glimpse it for long, for me and the King arrived at the double doors leading to the royal dining room. Gesturing for me to open them myself for Him, I did so promptly, though with some difficulty. Within, there lay an even more overtly luxurious sight: a table as long as 5 men are tall, decorated with platter after platter of the food I had prepared for the King just an hour earlier. That food was inclusive of such items as roasted peacock and flamingo, tropical fruits from the edges of the Earth and grilled fish purported to have originated from the very Waters of Death (which I personally doubt). And the drinks: they ranged from a dark red to a pale yellow in color, and lay in gold-carved vases as large as my head. I had learned in the King's company that they were of a subcategory of intoxicating liquors known as wine. Every food and drink item was embellished with unnecessary garnishes and toppings and was placed either in the aforementioned vases or on platters made from the finest ceramic.

It was a pathetic thing to see, really. Were the King and His apostles aware of the thousands that starved yearly under His rule? That one of my own friends was among them, and that my family might soon join them as well? That inflation was a constant plague, leaving many previously-rich families destitute while the King and His court sat high and mighty, already carrying 99% of the kingdom's wealth as is? I was furious, to be sure, of this egregious display of the wealth that few to none partook in.

Yet truthfully, I wasn't nearly as angry as I should've been. It was a matter of bias, since I had, embarrassingly enough, come to feel affection for the King during my time with Him, no matter how unjustified it was. Why on Gaia would I care for such an obviously unjust person as He? I had no time to think about it, however, for as the guests to the dinner began to arrive, the King beckoned beneath the table, and commanded,

"Sit beneath the table, for a mongrel like you has no right to seat amongst royalty. You shall be fed as I see fit, but do note that what you'll receive will pale in comparison to the feast I and my apostles will have. A lowly dog shouldn't be pampered only to bark for more, after all." I willfully prevented the disappointment from arising on my face. I should've expected this. From the very beginning, there was no way in Hell I'd have the chance to truly feast among royalty. As the King said, I'd only learn to ask for more...

I positioned myself beneath the table, opposite to the King, as His apostles began to enter. Not once did I see anything of them but the shoes on their feet and the very bottoms of their ankles. Even then, the footwear they bore was of far higher quality than what I'm accustomed to. Becoming painfully aware of my own lowliness in comparison, I hung my head with shame as the festivities started.

Unlike as promised, the King refused to slip me even an ounce of food throughout the meal. And thus, my stomach agonized itself over the delectable scents that just barely wafted themselves under the table. ...Or, at the very least, it did before I was finally able to distract myself, though not with anything good and right, but with yet more perverted fantasies about the King. I glanced up and down His legs, observing His perfectly formed feet and toes, ideally-proportioned legs and shapely thighs, and came to the swift conclusion that there was no part of Him that wasn't beautiful. And of course, I stared at His crotch for an inordinate length of time, too. In that moment, I swore I could've seen a bulge...

Quite soon after that, as if to acknowledge me, the King lifted up His robes. He... wasn't wearing underwear?! His cock exposed and already red and erect with arousal, I knew immediately that this is what He had in mind from the moment He decided to take me to the royal dinner. Whatever He was about to do, I wasn't having it in that moment. My self-preservation instincts kicking in, I tried to rush from underneath the table, only to be pinned down by a single strong foot.

"Dare not escape if you wish to evade death, plebeian." A whisper of a voice meant not to betray His plan to the apostles, though one still rife with anger. "Now, then... If it hasn't already been made obvious to your weak mind, it shall be now. Your task is to suck my cock. Now."

What... in the name of... Whatever I was about to do, it certainly wasn't stroking His penis, as I had before in the baths. No, it was something much more demeaning - more along the lines of taking His penis into my mouth. I shuddered with mixed emotions. One the one hand, this was an absolutely outrageous and degenerate thing to do, especially in public, but on the other... this I now realized had been one of my fantasies for about 2 weeks now. My face and neck bloomed bright red, and I, just as the King, became sexually excited.

I crawled beneath the table over to where the King sat and, without a second order, grabbed His cock with my right hand. Moving my head and neck forwards, I stared at the cock I was about to suck, took a deep breath and parsed my lips, taking it into my mouth.

It felt quite a bit larger in my mouth as compared to when I was stroking it, that's for sure. I sat there for a short while, thinking of how to proceed, before the King reached underneath the table and pulled my hair, electing a shocked yelp. That's what He'd resort to if He sensed me doing a subpar job, it seemed. Thus, I simply decided to move my lips forwards and backwards on His cock whilst licking the shaft and tip.

I executed my plan, with the King's lack of punishment my que to keep going. It felt... strangely good to have His penis in my mouth - almost natural, in fact. That, and I myself had never been this aroused before, not by anyone. It made no sense. I was being humiliated and degraded beyond measure, relegated to the status of a mere tool to grant the King pleasure and yet... I adored it, beyond measure. And I wanted to grant Him more pleasure - not just because it was my duty, but because I wanted to feel even lowlier. Recalling how the King requested for His testicles to be massaged while I gave him a "handjob" in the royal baths, I chose to force His cock as far back into my throat as physically possible before taking His testicles into my mouth as well. Thus, even that task was accomplished (though with great difficulty, due to having to overcome my gag reflex), and I began to lick and suck on His testicles as I had with His penis.

"Very good... skillful indeed, Mongrel. Be rewarded for your obedience." The sudden affirmation from King Gilgamesh was laden with contentment, though I had no time to bask in His praise. Immediately, a cascade of what I assumed to be semen poured down my throat, almost choking me with its suddenness. Somehow, that goaded me into licking and sucking with greater intensity - almost as if I wanted the waterfall of cum to continue. But alas, only a few seconds passed before it was all over, and the King withdrew His cock from my mouth.

As He did so, a tiny bead of semen dripped from His penis and onto my waiting tongue. It... didn't taste disgusting whatsoever, unlike my expectations. In fact, it combined salt and sweetness in a manner that titillated me further. I... wanted to swallow more of it, to pleasure the King all the night long -

Remembering where I was, I looked around myself, seeing the feet and legs of no one but my King. In my strange brand of ecstasy, I hadn't noticed that the dinner guests had all left. Deeming it safe to withdraw from underneath the table, I did so promptly, coming to face Him from the other side.

Seeing me, He smiled widely, with more sincerity than I'd ever seen Him display before. "You've truly impressed me today, and I mean that truthfully. For an inexperienced beginner such as yourself to deepthroat my cock as skillfully as you did... it's shocking that you're a virgin," He praised.

"I have chosen to set aside a slice of cake for you, as a reward for your hard work. Consume it, keeping in mind its status as a gift from your King." He slid me a piece of a pastry I couldn't recognize from across the table. Its inside was yellow, with the outside lathered with a white sugar coating. This must be the "cake" he'd mentioned, though I couldn't for the life of me remember seeing or preparing anything of the sort for tonight's supper.

Still, remembering my growling stomach, I took one of the spare forks, speared a piece of the pastry with it and ate it. The sweetness was such that it overwhelmed my sense of taste. I almost jumped back, but gathering myself, I continued to consume the cake. It was actually quite good once you got used to how ludicrously sweet it was, I noted. I did wonder why in the yellow portion, there was a slight purple stain, however...

Finishing the cake, I sat there for a moment, until the King stated, "You may leave at this point. However, do not get the idea that there's no chance of this happening again. You're a much more capable whore than many of my other servants, after all." ...Whore? Isn't that a profoundly negative term? I had no time to inquire about the King's word choice, however, for He shooed me out the door promptly, leaving me alone in the hallway that I so despised.

That night, I returned to my quarters alone. The reality of what happened didn't truly hit me until I woke up in the middle of the night hours later, however. That's when I came to the stonecutter's to get this all printed, actually. I can't even begin to guess what'll happen now, but if I were to guess... it'll be something utterly unthinkable by my inexperienced mind. All I hope for at this point is that I remain safe.

Well, I suppose that's not ALL I want. I have been conducting research on the state the King enters when semen pours from His penis, and it's apparently one of unparalleled pleasure, as I somewhat expected. I hate to admit it, but to reach such a state myself has almost become one of my goals. After all, if I'm to be in a relationship like this for all of 10 years or longer, I might as well get something out of it myself... right?

I'm such a depraved fool. (Am I just telling myself that to remain self-assured and feel morally right?) But whatever at this point. I'm completely and utterly exhausted, and if I'm found out at such a late hour, I'll DEFINITELY be in for a poor fate, whether that's meted out by the King or a magical beast. So I must be going.

I do wonder, though... why do I feel so hot?


	8. Eighth Entry

Notes: DEFINITELY some dubcon and coercion from Gilgamesh's end in this one, which may come across as really manipulative to some. So... yeah, don't like, don't read.

I couldn't sleep. For some reason, the night had grown unexpectedly warm, with the heat only becoming more insufferable over time. No matter whether I spread my bedsheets over me or not, or if I moved to the front or back of the room, the ethereal warmth remained at the same intensity, making it impossible to sleep in spite of my tiredness. Eventually, I stopped resisting and became resigned to my fate, remaining in bed with the sheets on. I reminded myself that it was highly atypical of me to not have gotten used to the Uruk summer heat even after 2 months bearing it, and simply attempted to deal with it. This reflected poorly on both my physical condition and my competency as a servant.

Eventually, my eyes began to glaze over, despite the persistent heat, and my mind drifted off into Neverland, thinking of nothing and no one. Finally, I was under the impression that I was about to get some sleep, and my tension cleared, when suddenly -

A warmth between my legs. I was surprised, to say the least, considering that sexual arousal had only presented itself to me during the day and early evening up until this point. And never before had it prevented me from sleeping, as it began to do so now. Heat of two kinds now overtook my body, amplifying with greater and greater pace over time. Eventually, I came to the conclusion that they were interrelated - that is, the outside temperature wasn't what was making my skin warm. It was all internal in nature.

It was now 3/4 of the way through the night, and the awful heat had migrated from my skin to what felt like my very blood itself. Surely, I was boiling from the inside, what with how intense it was. And my sexual desires were like nothing I'd been forced to experience before. I nigh-unsuccessfully resisted the urge to tear off my choking clothing, leave the room and masturbate outside, as I'd seen depicted in artwork. I... needed Him. I needed Him inside -

But why Him, specifically? There were so many other attractive people accessible to me with far more savory personalities, and besides, to bother Him at such an hour...

No. No one else would do. I needed to have sex with the King - and not just in the form of one of our past interactions of that nature. I required Him to strip me of my garments, press me against the nearest wall and thrust into me with that massive cock, before letting His seed spill into my waiting hole. What I needed...

Was to have Him fuck me. Hard. Without any restraint or care for my wellbeing. And I didn't care in that moment what it took to get what I wanted. But why did I feel so strongly about this all of a sudden? No possible trigger could be found other than the aftershock of that blowjob I'd given Him some hours beforehand. Unless...

That stain in the cake He'd given me was the same color of a basic, yet potent aphrodisiac me and my fellow students had studied in alchemy class. So that's what He did to me. I had to give it to Him - He was a surprisingly good planner, what with how He laid out both the blowjob I was to give Him under the table during dinner and the sex afterwards. Still, did He really plan on having me give into the potion less than half a day after its administration? After all, He must've not had enough time to accumulate carnal urges.

I wondered about this along with my prior fantasies as I ran at full speed towards the royal palace. I wish I had planned on having to face the night guard as I attempted to enter through the side door, though. Blatantly trying to conceal the blushing on my face through sheer force of will, I tried to lie through the guard, disguising my true intentions as "official business with an apostle". Seemingly not noticing my true status as a mere servant (or possibly having been let onto the King's plan), the guard let me through without hesitation.

I raced through the opulent hallway, up several flights of stairs and finally came to the doors leading to the King's room. This... was it. The moment of truth. When I'm either executed for my idiocy, have my desires obliged or some combination of the two outcomes or worse. I practiced deep breathing for what felt like hours, but was more likely several minutes. Accidentally breathing a bit on my right hand, I noticed that even my breath was hot. I shuddered, now comprehending fully just how much the King had broken me, and hesitantly opened one of the doors.

Just as I'd suspected. The candles and chandelier were lit, and the King lay splayed out on His bed, completely naked. What I hadn't anticipated, though, was that He would go so far as to fulfill His own desires even before I arrived there. Rhythmically, one hand stroked up and down His cock, while the other daintily held a glass of wine.

"Ah, it seems as if you've arrived after all, Mongrel," a bemused voice answered. "You kept me waiting for quite a while, you know. Take a seat on the edge of the bed, will you?"

But - I needed Him to fuck me now! I forced myself with all my strength not to say those words. I couldn't go back on a direct order from the King. Gathering myself, I made my legs take me to the bedside and sat down, merely a foot and a half away from Him.

He... was so much more beautiful up close. His every part, every limb and crevice and curve was more fantastically gorgeous than anything I'd ever had the privilege to set my eyes upon in my life. And that cock, especially... I needed it inside of me, granting me pleasure as I'd used it to grant Him pleasure. Snapping me out of my thoughts, however, was a swift yet slight movement from the King, reaching to the nightstand to produce... another wine glass?

"Your lust is written all over your face, I am aware. But we need not rush to the point. For now, indulge in the finer, though less intense, pleasures of life," He stated. He momentarily took His right hand off of His cock to hand me the glass, forcing me to exert all my effort to not touch Him in the process of taking it. After I'd taken the glass, He returned to stroking Himself, with a smug expression etched onto His face that I could only describe as a shit-eating grin. (Dearly apologize for the language there)

I forced myself to take my eyes off the King as to not upset Him and peered at the liquid called wine that filled the glass I now held. Purplish-crimson in color and overall akin to the finest of rubies in shade, it was nothing like anything I'd drank before, thus making me suspicious as to what effect it'd have on me. Nevertheless, as to not upset the King, I held the glass up to my lips and gulped it down.

It... was delectable. Everything else I'd ever consumed paled in comparison. Though strong in flavor, it wasn't overbearing due to how _pleasant_ its taste just happened to be. Drinking the rest of the wonderfully fruity yet perfectly tangy fluid, I momentarily forgot my prior agony, having immersed myself in the sort of worldly pleasure the King had grown accustomed to. Maybe... just maybe... this was the sort of thing that breeds a lifelong hedonist...

Unfortunately for me, my freedom from pain didn't last long, for the King laid His hand upon my own, obviously in an attempt to provoke me. Instantaneously, my face and neck flushed blood red, my strain flooding back all at once. My body had to be on fire now. He must have used some sort of curse on me. Yes, that was the only plausible explanation.

But no, this was the direct result of my own faulty, easily manipulated biology. In that moment, I felt utterly pathetic - so much so that I felt the need to jump away from the scene of the crime and off the bed. Gasping for air, I rapidly realized my misstep. How idiotic of me! Now, I'd certainly be punished, for denying Him -

"So you truly cannot wait, Mongrel. I should have known that a pent-up virgin would be devoid of inhibitions." A haughty laugh emerged from the King's lips just after that declaration. _Doesn't that not make sense, though?_ I silently contemplated. _Wouldn't a non-virgin be more keen on losing control, having already experienced the full breadth of the pleasure and all that comes with this sort of thing? Yes... that's how it works. And I still have the opportunity to not forfeit my purity - to not give into this evil..!_

Then why... didn't I stop Him? Or run away? Was it because I feared death or rape? No... the solution was even more obvious than that.

"It's because you're enjoying this, Mongrel, that you refuse to stop me." The King echoed my conclusion. He was now standing over me, with my back to the wall and His arms pinning mine over my head. His right foot additionally caged me in on my left side. Truly, I was trapped from all corners. No chance of escape presented itself, especially since my physical strength paled in comparison to His.

Yet that's what I enjoyed most about the situation. Now, I would have no choice but to indulge myself in Him. The devil that tempted me, the one who'd led me astray into depravity for 2 months thus far, was now finally accessible to me, in complete and utter -

"Strip. Now."


End file.
